Kacey Barry
Kacey Barry is the youngest child of Carol Barry. She has two older siblings; Barry Barry and Dynasty Barry. Her father and Barry are now both in jail. She's the main protagonist of the first half of the ninth series Kacey arrives at Waterloo Road and quickly realizes she has gender issues. She is helped through this by Tom Clarkson and Nikki Boston. Her brother Barry Barry didn't accept the situation and sometimes acts violently towards her. Her mother is not violent but doesn't understand what's going on with Kacey, only her sister supports her. Kacey becomes good friends with Lula Tsibi and Harley Taylor. Kacey is a talented football player and was on the football team, originally founded only for boys. With the support of the coach; Tom Clarkson and the players Jack MacAllister, Kevin Chalk and Connor Mulgrew she become the team's captain. When Tom died by falling of the roof, Kacey had some hard times, for example being angry at Tom for putting himself in danger while trying to save Kyle Stack from committing suicide. It's Nikki Boston who helps her to accept Tom's death and not be angry at him. After Tom's death, Kacey had some problems about playing football and discovered a love for boxing. She wanted to go to Miami to train to be a professional boxer, but her brother did not agree. Her sister and mother thought it was a great idea, and she was supported by Nikki. She has some discipline's problems and was in the PRU Unit along her brother. When Barry Barry discovers that his sister is going to leave for USA, he steals all the trip money. Kacey then finds out and exposes him to the school. Carol then chucked him out of the family and in tears says to Kacey "Come on Rocky. The plane won't wait." As she is walking out, she looks back at the school and says "see ya, Waterloo Road" and walks backwards away from the school. She goes to America though her own evil brother Barry nicks her money that the school raised. Nicola Adams went to teach Kacey and raise money for Kacey. When Kacey returns from Miami, she gets into a challenge with Gabriella Wark, and ends up falling off the climing wall, which Simon Lowsley got as an end of term treat, because Gabriella stood on her hand and broke her wrist. After this Kacey goes to hospital and gets her wrist put in plaster for 12 weeks, she is told that her wrist may be permanently damaged and might not be able to box again. Kacey was also accepted for shortlisting for the commonwealth games, however when she broke her wrist she couldn't go. Gabriella returned in Series 10 episode 4, which caused some stirs for Kacey. In the end however, she saves Gabriella from drowning. She, along with Harley Taylor and Gabriella, leave the show at the end of the first half of Series 10 Personality Feisty, selfless, clever and highly competitive, Kacey displays extreme emotional issues such as anger-management breakdown, mental tenacity to the extreme and considerable levels social problems. She is daring and enthusiastic about sport, particularly football, and is a target for bullying from Darren Hughes and even her own older brother. However, much like the other women in her family, she rises above this and shows her daring several times and is exceedingly supportive of other people. She is vindictive when she needs to be and disowns Barry from the family, much like the other Barrys. Kacey is selfless and supportive and encourages people to do several things, such as stand up for themselves and, a second time, when she manages to help Harley Taylor up the climbing wall when the latter briefly suffers from vertigo. Kacey is also violent and ferocious: When she is angry, she lashes out senselessly, wrecking everything in her path. This is often a weakness with her, as it heightens her emotional ferocity. Her anger leads Nikki Boston to help her take up boxing so that she is able to control her anger. Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:Barry family Category:Boxer Category:Boys football team Category:Series 8 characters Category:Series 9 characters Category:Series 10 characters Category:Protagonists Category:Havelock High former pupils